


No Diapers

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [503]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Comfort, Crying Dean Winchester, Daddy Castiel, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Little Dean, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you maybe write an ageplay fic where dean doesn't want to wear his diaper and keeps saying like "daddy off" and trying to take it off but daddy Cas uses his powers to keep it on because he knows dean needs it and dean gets really upset and starts crying, thank you lots!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Diapers

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't send prompts here, send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via an ask or anonymous submit

Dean was in one of those moods, claiming that he was too big for this or that, when Cas knew far to well where Dean’s headspace was.

Today, Dean needed to wear a diaper, when Cas saw how far Dean had regressed. Cas had already caught Dean twice removing the diaper before he put a stop to it. So Cas used a little angel mojo to make sure that Dean couldn’t take it off.

From the frustrated cry that Dean made in the other room, Dean was trying to remove it once more, and wasn’t succeeding.

Cas walked over to where Dean was, looking at a Dean who was without pants, yanking at the diaper, trying to remove it.

“Dean?” Cas asked, watching Dean, and couldn’t help but feel amused as the pantless Dean futilely tried to get rid of his diaper.

“Daddy!” Dean whined, head shooting up to look at Cas. “Daddy! Off! Off!” He demanded.

“I am sorry, Dean. But you need to wear the diaper for the day.”

“No! Big!” Dean said.

“Dean, you are my little boy right now, and you need the diaper. It would be bad if you had an accident in your pants.”

“Daddy, off! Off!” Dean cried, growing upset, as he tugged and tried to rip the diaper. “Off!”

“No, Dean.” Cas said, and Dean whined again, growing from mildly upset, to full blown breaking down in tears. He plopped on the ground, crying, a hand still gripping his diaper, and Cas swooped in, scooping Dean up, and sitting down on the couch, arms around his upset boy.

“Calm down, my child.” Cas soothed softly. “It is OK, Daddy is here.”

“No diaper! No diaper!” Dean cried into Cas’ shoulder. “Daddy!”

“I know you do not want the diaper today, Dean. But you need it. You need it in case of an accident. And you need it to remember that right now, you are my little boy.”

Dean continued to cry into Cas’ shoulder, but it softened slightly as Cas spoke.

“There is nothing wrong with a diaper. It’s OK for you to have one.” Cas said, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Dean’s back. “Daddy does not mind you wearing one. He does not mind changing you when it gets used.”

Dean calmed down more, and Cas slowly rocked Dean in his arms.

“It is OK to wear. OK to use. You are Daddy’s little boy, and it’s OK to have a diaper.”

Dean sniffled, but he calmed down, staying in Cas’ arms, as Cas rocked him back and forth.

“Diaper OK?” Dean asked softly.

“Diaper OK, Dean.” Cas replied. “How about we get your pants back on?”

“OK.” Dean said, and Cas sat Dean straight so he could wipe Dean’s face.

“No more trying to take off your diaper?”

Dean shook his head, and Cas nodded, letting his mojo leave. He placed Dean on the couch, and grabbed Dean’s pants, getting them back on the Winchester’s body.

“There we go. Do you feel better Dean?”

Dean nodded, and got up, grabbing Cas’ hand.

“Would you like to have a snack Dean.”

“Yes!” Dean nodded, and Cas smiled, taking Dean to the kitchen to fix him something.


End file.
